Unforeseen Circumstances: Renewed
by Species Unknown
Summary: Ok, this is a restart of Unforeseen Circumstances, with a much different beginning to hopefully get where I want to get it. This is the story of a teen taken from his world and thrust into a new one, one of mixed pokemon and human creatures alongside pokemon and humans! DISCLAIMER IS HERE: I own nothing except for the concepts of my charas and the Pokemorphs!
1. Prologue

Unforeseen Circumstances: Renewed

**Alright, those of you who read the apology letter about the original Unforeseen Circumstances know the reason why this says "Renewed" in the title, if you haven't go look. But um, yeah, revising the story/trying something else out.**

Prologue

My life was pretty basic for most of the first fourteen years of my life. By most, I mean up until the week from my 14th birthday when I first met the one who would become one of my greatest, and closest, friends through circumstances that didn't leave just her wondering what the heck just happened. Here is the story of how my life changes, for good or for worse is up to you to decide.


	2. Chapter 1: How it began

Unforeseen Circumstances: Renewed

Ch1

Jason's POV:

It was exactly one week before my 14th birthday when the first of a series of events that changed my life permanently happened. I was waiting at the bus stop to go to the middle school for the last few months of my 8th grade year with my twin, Fred, younger brother, Ben, and a few friends namely Grayson and his older sister, Kim. I wave at Grayson as he comes out of his house. "How's sixth grade going for you?" I ask as he nears. Grayson shrugs,

"It's been going ok." He replies "You?"

"Certainly could be better." I tell him, grabbing my laptop case from the ground as the bus is spotted. I'm the last one going onto the bus, when I hear a sound like thunder crossed with a ripping sound, which knocks me over. I roll over as the feeling of a strong wind grabs at me and the bus. My eyes widen as I see a large blue, pink, and black glowing, swirling portal right behind me. A scream tears itself from my throat as I'm pulled in. The last thing from my old home I saw was the horrified faces of kids pressed against the glass of a bus starting to tip over. I remember passing out in the tunnel of keildiscoping blues, pinks, and blacks. For how long, I don't know. I wake up to the sound of air rushing past and the feeling of your stomach going up your throat, you know, going down the hills of a roller coaster, just much, much stronger. I turn over to see the ground rushing towards me, the sea of browns and greens of a forest in March far below, but growing larger in my vision, I go spread-eagle like skydivers do. 'CRAAAAAAAAAAP!' I think to myself as my breathing increases as I grow closer to the ground at a much faster rate than I think anyone without a parachute would like. I have little explanation for what happened next, all I know is that I suddenly began moving to the left, rather than down. I blink a couple of times before I pass out from shock of the near-death experience and the sudden change in velocity.

**Alright, first chapter is done. This will probably be the shortest chapter (I'm not counting the prologue) of the story, so expect longer ones as time goes on. *salutes* Ni sirbur Ret'urcye mhi! **


	3. Chapter 2: Unusual Arrivals

Unforeseen Circumstances: Renewed

Ch. 2

No one's POV:

The invisible thing that caught Jason began to descend somewhat rapidly soon after catching him. 'Got to get him to the ground before we're BOTH in danger.' It thinks to itself, straining against his weight and his original momentum. Several feet above the treetops, the invisible creature could take no more and rolls, dumping Jason down through the branches, following him down to make sure he doesn't get too badly injured. The invisible creature hovers near him, looking him over briefly before a flash of blue-silver-white light surrounds where it was hovering. The glow dissipates, leaving a late teen looking girl wearing a red, loose-ish t-shirt and red skirt, with red and white tennis shoes. Her figure was one that most girls would love to have, impressive bust, nice waist and legs. She began running towards a field nearby where Jason had landed, her knee length hair streaming behind her in a ponytail held together by a hair band with fin or ear shaped extensions on it.

Jason's POV:

I vaguely remember waking up on something hard, in pain, and a blue-ish glow flashing a second before disappearing, then blacking out once again.

No one's POV:

The girl kept running through the forest into the field, herds of strange creatures roaming around, ones looking like horses with flaming manes and/or hooves, Rapidash and Ponyta, rhino like ones seemingly made of stone and iron, Ryhorn. A shiny Rapidash gallops towards her before trotting easily alongside the sprinting girl. The two look at each other, as if communicating through thoughts, then the blue flamed Rapidash races off full out towards a large building in the distance. The girl keeps running for several more minutes before a small cloud of dust appears moving down a hill and the outline of a Jeep speeding towards her shows up. She begins to slow down as it grows closer and stops as well, revealing a man with blonde stubble and hair dressed in a casual lab-coat style brown jacket, white tee with a pokeball on it and brown cargo pants. The girl quickly got in and pointed in the direction she came from. A small golden statue sitting on the dashboard, with a techy looking necklace/collar with a pendant of the same style, suddenly gets off its pedestal and picks it up with one hand, slotting the curved saber it was holding into an indent in the side of the pedestal. "Stephano told me what you told Shinester, that you found a kid injured in the forest." The man asks her. She nods and the man guns the jeep to even faster speeds, the statue-like pokemon grabs a bar on the dashboard as the Jeep starts to bounce somewhat severely over the rough terrain. The man slams on the brakes as they near the forest, sending the small pokemon into the windshield.

"Felix…." It mutters, a male voice with a French accent emanating from the pendant as lights flash on it in time with the speech. "Try to be more careful, I keep telling you!"

"Sorry Stephano!" The man, Felix, replies, jumping out of the jeep as he opens the back, by pressing a button, with the girl hopping out on her side and starting to run towards Jason's impact site, Felix and Stephano hanging onto his shoulder running after her. The girl waves them over to a limp form dressed in a black and blue sweatshirt and grey shorts with a dark blue T-shirt with the American flag on it, Jason blacked out. Felix looks him over with Stephano. "Stephano, use growth please. We need to use your pedestal as a stretcher." Felix commands the pokemon, whose body became outlined in a green glow and grew to human height, setting the pedestal on the ground.

"I don't understand why you didn't listen to me and grab an actual stretcher." He mutters as they move Jason onto it.

"Because you, well Shinester, made it sound a lot more urgent than a kid passed out with a few cuts, scrapes, and a lot of bruises." Felix replies "Now let's get him to the jeep, then to a pokemon center." The three lift the pedestal with Jason on it and start walking carefully to the jeep. "UGH." Felix groans "This is heavier than you make it look like, Stephano." The statue pokemon shakes his head.

"Well, it's not made for a human to lift isn't it? Plus you're not the strongest human around, Felix." He replies as the girl smiles softly and laughs to herself.

"What's so funny?" Felix asks, playfully glaring at her as they near the outside of the forest. She shakes her head and points towards the jeep. They quickly load Jason into the back, the girl staying back with him as Felix and a back-to-normal-sized Stephano get in the front and quickly turn around towards the closest city and Pokemon Center/hospital.

**And that's Chapter 2 people! Longer than Chapter 1, but still not up to the at least a thousand words long chappies I'm aiming for. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Click that same box down below and review this one!**


	4. Chapter 3: Awakened Confusion

Unforeseen Circumstances: Renewed

Ch. 3

**Sorry for the delay peeps, my inspiration to write comes and goes at random.**

Jason's POV:

My eyes flash open before quickly shutting from the bright light directly above my head, which felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to its insides and has been trying to smash their way out, not to mention the various other injuries throbbing all over, a lot of that focused in my left shoulder and side. I slowly open my eyes this time, blinking a bit to get adjusted before finally looking around from where I was laying down. The walls were white with a barely noticeable pink tinge, I was lying on a bed with soft blue and white sheets and blanket. I try and move my arms to sit up and find my left arm and shoulder won't move, so I end up using my right arm to sit up, the blanket falling off to reveal my left arm and shoulder tightly wrapped to prevent them from moving everywhere but my elbow, wrist, and hand. 'Ahhh….that hurts….' I think to myself, wincing, as the movement causes my arm and shoulder to flare up. I carefully look around some more and notice a pokeball clock, which caused me to laugh, before wincing again right after. 'Cute. One would think they were in the world of Pokemon.'

After a few more moments of looking around, I lay back and wait, thinking over what the heck had happened. After a few minutes of musing, the door opens and three people walk in, a man in a brown lab-coat looking jacket, a green shirt that said "Keep Calm and Catch On", with grey pants. A girl in a red shirt and dress or skirt, and lastly a woman looking very familiar with her nurse's/doctor's uniform and pink hair pulled into circles at the sides of her head. "Nice to see that you're awake now." She smiles "Tia told us you were up after she checked in on you." I blink.

"But I didn't see anyone come in?"

"She looked through the door's window." The man laughs, causing me to blink again. 'He sounds like PewDiePie if he looked like he was a professor, rather than a videogamer…' I think to myself.

"So…who are you?" I scratch my head, very confused.

"Oh, I'm Nurse Joy" The lady in the nurse's outfit bows.

"I'm Professor Felix," The man grins and bows slightly. "And this is Tia." He motions to the girl in red, who smiles softly before bowing like Nurse Joy, her extremely long hair held slightly to keep it from running along the floor.

"What about you?" Joy asks me

"Uh…Jason, Jason Kings." I say, more confused than before. '….Either this is a VERY elaborate prank, I'm in a coma and dreaming, or this is legit…' I think to myself, sighing and rubbing my forehead. I blink again as I realize something. "…How come…uh, Tia? Didn't introduce herself?"

"She's….mute." Felix answers for her.

"Then…how'd she tell you I was awake?"

"Sign language?" Joy raises an eyebrow as I blink again, before facepalming.

"Of course." I sigh, rubbing my forehead. "Um…how long was I out and how did I get here?"

"You've been out for about three days, and Tia found you lying injured in some woods, looked like you'd fallen a good distance too." Professor Felix replies and I fall back slowly onto the pillow again, sighing exasperatedly.

"And my shoulder?"

"Dislocated with a partial fracture on your upper arm." Nurse Joy responds. "It should be healed enough for you to have the bindings removed in about two more days." A bell rings down the hall and Nurse Joy looks out, before going out of the room and running towards the sound. Tia, Felix, and I watch her go, before the two look at me.

"So, Jason that was our cover story, Tia actually saw you falling from a much greater height than we imply. Mind explaining what happened to get you who knows how high?" Felix sits down in a chair nearby, Tia pulling up a chair to the opposite side. I shrug.

"All I know is that I was waiting for the bus to go to school, well, three days ago from what you said, then some freak pink, blue, black, and red portal-like thing opened up behind me as I'm about to get on the bus, so I was the only one pulled through. Next thing I know is I'm falling from at least 1000 feet in the air, then pass out after something catches me." I reply, frowning slightly. "Speaking of which, is my computer alright?" Tia nods and looks at Felix, who answers for her again.

"Yes. Your computer miraculously survived the fall, as did your backpack." He smiles "I'll go get them now." He stands up, stretching. "Ugh, I need to stop sitting down for such long periods of time in the lab…" He mutters as Tia smiles, covering her mouth with a hand, her shoulders shaking slightly as she laughs silently. Felix walks out and Tia turns to me, before leaning down and looking through a small red bag I just notice next to her on the ground, she pulls out of it a pad of paper and a pencil before looking back at me.

"Are you the professor's daughter or something?" I ask her, chuckling slightly. She shakes her head, smiling, before writing on the pad of paper and showing it to me.

"No, I'm one of his assistants." I read on the pad. "Besides, unless he had kids as a teenager, I'm too old to be his daughter." She smiled as I read it, laughing slightly. I hand it back to her before speaking again.

"Where am I anyway? That was never answered." I start to move into a sitting position again, sweatdropping slightly from the last part. Tia gets up and comes over, helping me up before writing again.

"You're currently in a Pokemon Center with a Human Treatment Ward, just inside the city limits of Wavestone City." She smiles, handing me the pad of paper. I give it back to her after reading it.

"Oh. So, I take it the professor's lab is nearby?" She nods and quickly writes something.

"20 minute drive from where I found you." A knock sounds on the door and Professor Felix's blonde haired face looks in through the door's window before he opens it, carrying both my backpack and my computer in its case, so my flashdrive, earbuds, and other things I carried in it should have been fine.

"Thanks Professor!" I smile as he sets them on a table within reach. I grab and try to pull the computer case next to me, Tia helps once again while Felix stands nearby, appearing to think over something.

"Jason," He starts "How old are you?"

"A few days from being 14." I reply, checking to see if my kindle fire still worked.

"And you haven't gone on a journey?" He appears surprised "You're almost four years over the legal lower age, and it's something just about every kid looks forward to!" I look at him.

"Where I come from, there's no going on journeys at 10 years old. One is legally an adult when they turn 18." I tell them "I DID arrive through that freak portal thing, so I'd say I come from a different dimension or universe." Felix and Tia think over what I said for a few moments, giving me time to make sure my laptop was ok. A half whispered, half signed conversation takes place as I'm doing this.

"Well, given the circumstances you arrived here… I'm not going to count that out. Looks like I've something else to work on besides PokeTranslators." He laughs, I laugh as well, before falling back onto the pillow, wincing slightly and sighing tiredly/relieved that my stuff was fine. Tia writes something on her paper again and shows it to me.

"The professor and I are going to leave now. You get some rest and we'll be back in the morning tomorrow." I nod and the two of them walk out, leaving me to my thoughts which grow rapidly random and muddled.

'Nice to know all my electronics work and the only damage is superficial.' I think to myself at first. I then chuckle 'Heheh, Professor Felix really is what Pewds would be if he was a professor/researcher. Wonder if he has a Stephano of his own… hmm….' I habitually move my left arm to push my glasses back into place, before remembering it wasn't able to move, then grumbling to myself. I then switch to Tia. 'I KNOW I've seen the way she acted somewhere before... Figuring that out would certainly give more insight into her…would it?' I frown slightly before yawning and starting to drift off with one last thought. 'She's rather pretty…and that hair looks quite soft…'

No One's POV:

As Professor Felix and Tia were driving out of the parking lot, Stephano looks at Felix.

"How's the kid?" He asks.

"Awake." Felix replies "Interesting story too." Stephano cocks his head. "His name is Jason and where he comes from, no one goes on journeys like we do here. They don't leave home, somewhat permanently, until they're 18."

"That's quite a long time to wait." Stephano blinks. As their conversation was going on, Tia sat back in her chair, looking up at the sky through the front windshield, lost in thought.

'Jason…Such a peculiar human. He didn't seem all that outwardly freaked out, almost as if he knew what goes on in Pokemon Centers, despite being from a different dimension or universe…' She gets Stephano's attention before signing, and having Stephano translating it for the professor. "Professor, did you notice as well the fact that Jason seemed oddly calm on the outside, despite having gone through all that?" The professor hums for a moment.

"I'd noticed that too. I would imagine he's in at least slight shock from it all, and that's why." He replies. After a few more minutes, Tia taps Felix's shoulder before pointing to the side of the road, next to the forest. "Heading in?" He asks her, pulling over.

"Yes." She signs "I'm going to head for the Center early." She starts to exit the Jeep as Professor Felix and Stephano wave goodbye. They continue driving back to the lab as Tia starts to run into the forest. After running far enough to not be seen from the road, Tia stops and looks around the section of the forest she's in, before her form glows silvery-blue which fades soon after, revealing a red and white dragon-like creature, a Latias. She flies around to various berry trees and picks several leaf-basketfuls, carrying one in each hand, and the last two with Psychic. She begins to fly towards the largest tree nearby where she was dropped off. [Kila! You there?] She calls out, approaching a hollow in the roots, blocked by what appeared to be part of another root. A blue, white, and green form flashes to the ground next to her, a slight dust cloud forming around the feet of a shiny Kirlia dressed in leaf-weave clothing, mimicking a mix of a ninja's and a Gallade's look.

[Latia, I'm here.] She smirks behind her mask.

[Anything happen? How's Lily?] Tia asks her, handing Kila a bag of the berries who bows after taking it, and walks to the door.

[No, not much has happened. Played with her a bit, helped her and I train, she's sleeping right now, although I've heard her crying in her sleep for her mom.] Kila shakes her head sadly, and pushes on the "root" in the hollow, it swinging in to reveal a slight tunnel leading into a small cave held up by the tree's roots, which acted as the roof as well. Kila and Tia go in, Tia closing the door behind them. In the small cave, which was large enough to fit those that lived their comfortably, there was four leaf-moss nests, one of which was occupied by a Zorua, curled up and sleeping. [Should we wake Lily to eat?]

Tia shakes her head. [No, Midnight said she'll be back in a week when she left, it's been a week, which is why I got a fourth bundle of berries today, let's wait for her.]

[Oh, right. I forgot about that…] Kila blinks, before taking off her leaf-weave clothing which allowed her dress to flip to its tutu-like shape, as well as let her hair fall to its normal position. Tia starts to spread out the berry bundles, before a knock sounds on the entrance to their haven and an Absol enters the cave. Kila looks over, before running to the Absol quickly. [Midnight! You're back!] She hugs the Absol tightly. Midnight chuckles slightly.

[Yes, I'm back. I see one of you brought us dinner?] She looks at Tia and Kila, before focusing on Lily. [Before you ask if I found anything about Lily's mother, the answer is no.] She sighs sadly. [Someone go wake up the kit. Let's eat and I'll explain more.] Tia nods and flies over to the Zorua, before shaking her gently.

[Lily, Midnight's back and dinner's ready.] Tia whispers, shaking her gently. Lily blinks sleepily and gets onto her feet, sitting.

[Huwa~?] She yawns [M'night's back?]

[Yep. Come on Lils, dinner's ready too.] Tia gently picks her up and carries Lily to the small piles of berries. Lily moves her pile so she could eat while leaning against Midnight, who then curls up around her and Kila motherly. Kila wraps an arm around Lily as the two begin to eat. [Why don't you two tell Midnight what's happened this week?] Tia suggests and Midnight looks at them.

[Well?] She raises an eyebrow, purring. [Tell me why you two look stronger.] Kila looks away, her face flushing slightly with embarrassment. Lily lets out a slight bark of surprise as her eating was interrupted by Midnight moving, knocking Lily over slightly as she licks the back of Kila's head. [Come on, tell me what you two were up to this past week!]

[Lily helped me finish the outfit…] Kila replies after a few more licks and moments.

[Oh? You'll have to show me later, when we're done eating.] Midnight grins proudly and stops licking Kila after a slight nip comes from her foreleg as Lily tries to get her attention. [Oh, sorry Lils.] Midnight apologizes and licks the Zorua's head. Lily purrs and rubs her head against Midnight's chin.

[My aim's gotten better thanks to Kila!] She yips happily as Midnight starts to groom her.

[That's good!] Midnight grins and stops grooming Lily for a few moments in order to eat a few berries. Kila and Lily go back to eating as well, while Tia was almost done. [So, Tia, what about you?] Midnight looks at the Latias.

[Well, a couple of days ago, I felt a weird energy, then saw a human falling from the sky out of a portal. I caught him, then went and grabbed the professor who brought him to the hospital. The kid just woke up today.] Tia replies. [You want to go meet him? He's a nice kid.]

[Yeah!] Lily yips [I want to play with another human!] Tia and Midnight blink.

[What do you mean another human…?] Midnight looks at her and Lily's eyes widen.

[…A human child came into the woods a couple of days ago…Kila and I played with him while Tia was gone before helping him back out…] She says softly, hanging her head.

[Lily…you know you're supposed to tell me things like this.] Tia shakes her head slowly.

[I know…I forgot…] She buries her head in Midnight's mane, who licks her on the head softly. [I just wish Mama was back…]

[We'll find her, don't you worry.] Midnight says reassuringly. [Let's get some sleep, then go visit this human kit Tia saved.] She smiles. Kila stands up, yawning before making her way over to one of the nests, Tia following while Lily stays close to Midnight, curling up next to the Absol.

**Thank you all who have reviewed! Reviewer call outs for constructive feedback: Wolfsthrope Von Schlieffen. **


	5. Chapter 4: Simple Chatting

Unforeseen Circumstances: Renewed

Ch. 4

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait! I was having trouble finishing this chapter, and a five week long trip to China didn't help! Well, aside from me writing it on paper then having to transcribe it into the text you read. Thank you everyone who's reviewed, given suggestions, etc. You've been helpful! Same with you flamers! Tasty s'mores. **

I was lying in the hospital bed, half-awake with my eyes shut, for a few moments before I hear the door open. I open my eyes to see Tia peeking her head in. She smiles when she saw that I was awake and walks in further, three things trailing behind her that I couldn't get a good look at. I look towards the clock on the wall near the door. 6:30. I nod in greeting to her. "What're you doing here?" I ask before she pulls out her pad of paper and the pencil.

"I brought some friends of mine who'd like to meet you." She smiles as I read what she wrote.

"So, the three things behind you are them?" I try to look around her before what look like two low-teen children, one dressed in dark grey and black, the other was white, green, and oddly enough a bright blue. Behind them was a large house-cat sized pokemon with a dark blue horn, an Absol. "So…who are you three?"

"I'm Lily!" The one in grey and black smiles, waving slightly. "That's Kila" She points to the other in white and green. "And she's Midnight." She finally points to the Absol. Kila looks at me, an unsure look in her large, red eyes. I frown slightly.

"Kila's not actually a human, is she?" I look at Tia, then at Lily who taps her fingers across her thumb nervously. Tia looks at the Absol, Midnight, then back at me and shakes her head. She writes something down on her pad again and hands it to me.

"She's a Kirlia that dresses like a Gallade. So, yes, she's not actually human." After I hand Tia back her pad of paper, Midnight jumps up onto the bed next to me, looking at me with a curious look in her eyes. I hold a hand out towards her and she sniffs it.

"Absol?" She mewls and I could hear a tone in her voice that made it sound like a question.

I look at Tia, Lily, and Kila with a slightly confused look. "What'd she ask?"

"She asked if you're ok." Lily smiles.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. If a little confused as to what happened…" I reply, reaching a hand to pet Midnight's head, who shrinks back slightly until I make contact with her soft, white, rather long fur. She lets out a low purr as I begin to stroke her head softly. Lily moves to climb onto the bed and I catch a glimpse of something. '…Does she have a tail?' My eyes widen "Lily…Are you really a human?"

"Hmm?" Lily looks at me, turning so that what I saw disappeared from view. "Yes, I'm human, why?"

"Uh, well…it looked like you had a tail for a moment there." I say apologetically.

"Oh." She laughs "No, just a shirt bob." She smiles and I nod.

"Alright." I smile at my mistake and laugh slightly as well, still petting Midnight's head. I look towards the Absol. "You've got soft fur, Midnight." I smile, before sliding my hand down to scratch her chin and earning a stronger purr.

"Soooooool~" She purrs, closing her pretty red eyes. Tia giggles and writes something down on her paper before handing it to me.

"She's liking your petting and scratching." The paper read and I chuckle.

"I can tell from how she's acting." I tell Tia, handing the pad back to her. "So I should be out of here within the next 30 somethin' hours?" She nods. "Alright. I can probably find something to entertain myself until then." I laugh "Since you guys probably can't stay here the whole time."

"But I want to." Lily pouts before Midnight turns around and away from my petting and scratching to speak to her, quite the scolding tone in her voice.

"Sol Absol ab sol sol ab." Lily cowers slightly and her blue eyes look down.

"Yes Midnight…" She murmurs.

'Ok, Lily understands pokemon speech, pokespeech, pokespeak, whatever-the-term-is? Lucky girl.' I think to myself, watching the two of them during the small exchange. "What's that about?" I ask and Lily looks towards me.

"Midnight's kind of like my aunt I guess." Lily replies "So I have to listen to her while Mom's not home."

"Ahh, ok. Close friends with your parents, I get that." I smile before noticing Kila looking at my computer. "Is that interesting you, Kila?"

"_Not really, I've just seen similar things in this human nest."_ A female, adult-ish voice echoes softly in my head. I raise an eyebrow her way. She gives me a 'what are you going to do about it?' look in return. Or at least, that's what it looks like to me. We spent about two more hours together before Tia had to get Lily, Kila, and Midnight back home.

I spent the rest of that time still in bed, once Nurse Joy deemed me fine to move from the hospital portion into a spare room in the actual Pokemon Center, Tia helped me move my stuff. The next morning she came in again, carrying a box that she handed to a couple of chancy that came over to help. I was eating breakfast in the Pokemon Center's dining area, Oran berry muffins and legit bacon is quite tasty. She looked around for a bit, then smiled as she saw me and walked over, pulling out her pad of paper. "Morning, sleep well?" The paper read when she handed it to me. I nod.

"Yes, but my arm being busted is annoying as heck. Never quite realized all the things you need two arms for." I reply as I hand her back the pad.

"How's breakfast?" Is the next written question.

"Much tastier than I expected." I smile in reply, she smiles back. "Care to show me around the…city, I'm guessing, later?" I ask Tia she nods and quickly writes down something.

"Felix gave me the day off after I delivered a package to the Pokemon Center." She giggles as I read the paper. I can't help but let out a small grin as I would be spending the rest of the day, probably, with a rather cute girl around my age. She writes something else on the pad. "You're 14 correct?" I nod.

"Yes, you?" I ask and she taps the pencil to her lips for a moment, then writes some more.

"I'll be turning 15 in a few months." I read what she wrote.

"That's awesome!" I smile, finishing my food and get out of my chair. "Since you know the area, you take the lead." I chuckle, motioning for Tia to go first. Tia gives me a smile before heading for the Pokecenter's main door out. I follow her out, taking notice of a map-sign-thing nearby, which we were heading to. 'The Zhorian Region?' I think to myself, looking over my shoulder back at the Pokecenter. 'Must be a semi-unknown region then.' The Pokecenter's shape reminded me of quite a few oriental pagodas and such things. Heck, even the region's shape was kind of like if you rotated China and Japan so Japan was to the southwest. "So this place is called the Zhorian Region?" I ask Tia. She looks back at me and nods. "What sort of place is it?" She gives me a thumbs up in reply. I smile. "Alright, I'll take your word for it!" She giggles and I sped up to walk more alongside her down the softly tree lined street and sidewalk towards the main part of the city. As we near the every growing skyscrapers, Tia pulls out her pad and pencil.

"On the opposite side of the city are the docks and harbors for all sorts of watercraft. It's surprisingly calming to just sit down in a spot where you can see all of it and just watch the boats and things going in and out." She wrote down and showed me.

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow. Tia nods then writes some more.

"Yes. This whole city is quite peaceful too. Relatively little crime for a city." She smiles as I read.

"Guess I'll like it here then." I chuckle, smiling back at her. Tia nods again. "I need to get more clothes, but I don't have any money." I say apologetically and with slight embarrassment after a few more minutes of walking. Tia quickly writes stuff down.

"Don't worry Jason. Felix probably wouldn't mind paying for some clothes and things as long as you pay him back as soon as you can." I nod slowly as I read it.

"I can also probably do some work for him?" I shrug. She shrugs as well a 'probably' look on her face. "So, uh, where to in this city?" I ask Tia, who smiles again and turns a corner. Soon she stops in front of a cozy looking restaurant. 'Freddy's Breakfast Blends' was the name.

"I haven't eaten yet." She writes down, letting out an embarrassed laugh.

"Oh." I try not to let a grin cross my face as she rolls her eyes and walks into the building with me following and still chuckling to myself. There was a college age looking dude at the counter, who waves as we walk in.

"Want your usual, Tia?" He grins. Tia nods, smiling back at him.

'Guess she's a regular here.' I think to myself, chuckling a little. She looks at me with a 'what's so funny?' look on her face. I wave my hand as the man speaks again.

"One Pecha-Oran berry muffin with Cheri berry juice coming up!" he laughs as Tia hands him what I guess is a coupon. He went into the back of the kitchen after putting the coupon away and handing Tia a number. Tia headed to a booth and gestured for me to sit down first. I slid in and she sat down next to me. "So, who's that dude? Your boyfriend?" I joke and she rolls her eyes, a slight smile on her face.

"Nah, Tia's my little sister." The guy suddenly speaks up. He got the food quickly. "My name's Luke, by the way. Heard that you took a fall?" Luke says, setting the food down in front of Tia. He was dressed in just about all blue with a similar white triangle on his chest and red streaks on his shorts.

"Yeah, so I've been told. I don't remember much of it though. Probably a good thing." I reply as Tia starts eating. Luke waved goodbye as he got up and headed back to the counter as the bell rang, more people were coming in. As well as some pokemon, oddly enough.

**Again, thank you all who have reviewed! Reviewer call outs for constructive feedback: Wolfsthrope Von Schlieffen. **


End file.
